


main issue

by noturssis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, M/M, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Not Beta Read, POV Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noturssis/pseuds/noturssis
Summary: "Whatever, Kageyama Tobio was an annoying, arrogant, and extremely talented asshole! But he was also stupidly hot, caring, and so sweet sometimes which was Shouyou's main issue with the setter."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	main issue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsukkis_dino_plushie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkis_dino_plushie/gifts).



> HI !!! this is a promised but also surprise gift for my beta. She's amazing omg I hope you all like it!!

Kageyama is the worst best person in the world. This is just a proven fact. Shouyou knows you can ask anyone and they'd agree.…probably.  
He wouldn't bet his life on it but maybe half a meatbun.

Whatever, Kageyama Tobio was an annoying, arrogant, and extremely talented asshole! But he was also stupidly hot, caring, and so sweet sometimes which was Shouyou's main issue with the setter. 

………

"Kageyama!!!! Come toss for me!" he yelled prancing to stand in front of the net. Practice had just ended and the third years had the job of cleaning up and locking the gym.

"Do you guys ever rest?" Tsukishima asked seeming a bit worried. Shouyou grinned widely, bouncing up to him. 

"Of course not. Resting means no volleyball. No volleyball is…" he cuts off with a full body shiver at the thought of no volleyball. Horrifying, truly.

Tsukishima stares at him for a minute before grabbing Yamaguchi and mumbling about how they were insane. He's not exactly sure though because Tsukishima is always saying stuff like that. Yamaguchi says it's out of love so Shouyou never worries. 

He watched them leave, Yamaguchi waving to them before turning back to Kageyama who was busy filing his nails. He looked pretty calm and content, but then it occurred to Shouyou that he hadn't answered his question.

"Kageyama-kun!!! Come toss for me!" He called bouncing over to him. Kageyama finally looked up, his eyes squinting.

"I'm busy. Go work on your tosses or something, they suck. " he said waving his hand dismissively, before going back to filing.

"Aw, come on!!! Just a couple. Like 10 more and then you can get back to….whatever it is that you're doing." he pleaded, glancing distastefully at the file Kageyama was holding.  
It was why Kageyama wouldn't toss to him, so Shouyou decided he didn't like it.  
"I'm filing my nails for your information dumbass. But you wouldn't know anything about that, your nails are disgusting." He sneered.  
Shouyou gasped in affront.  
"My nails are perfectly fine Bakageyama." 

Even he knew it was a lie. He was always biting at them so his nails were actually kinda ugly and short but he wouldn't let Kageyama win!

Kageyama just looked up at him with disbelief through his pretty eyelashes, and Shouyou felt something warm stir in his stomach.

He sighs before reaching into his bag and pulling out a plastic wrap.  
"Sit down Hinata."

Shouyou obeyed, not knowing why, no not really, but doing it anyways.  
He leaned foreward curiously when Kageyama gestures for him to hand one of his hands. He carefully holds out his left hand, his right hand holding him up as Kageyama yanked him even closer.

"Wha-"

Kageyama softly took his hand, with more care than Shouyou had ever witnessed from him, his gaze focused.

"I'm gonna take care of your nails."

Shouyou stares at him in shock as he gets to work. It's oddly soothing but off putting at how normal it feels for Kageyama to hold his hand. He wonders what it would be like if he were to intertwine their fingers. He imagines kissing the back of his hand as they walked home.  
Shouyou quickly shook his head at such an absurd idea before focusing back on a Kageyama who was reaching for his second hand. 

He quickly placed it in his warm large perfect setter hand.

"Woah, you're really good Kageyama." he commented . Shouyou examined his how shiny his short nails were and decided they looked pretty good. Maybe not as good as Kageyama's but this was a formidable start. He looked up to see that Kageyama's cheeks were a light pink and Shouyou tilted his head, a grin overtaking his face.

"Stop smiling like a idiot dumbass." Kageyama muttered, dusting off the nail shavings from his pants, before going back to work.

Shouyou just laughed at him and wondered if Kageyama knew his tough guy act wasn't fooling anyone anymore. Especially not him.

……..

Shouyou knew that Kageyama got pretty overwhelmed in social settings. He wasn't sure if Kageyama was incapable of putting himself out there or he had a bit of social anxiety. As he watches Kageyama fiddle with his jacket zipper, accidentally ripping it off, he thinks it's the latter.

Shouyou, the team, plus Suga, Daichi, Tanaka, and Noya had somehow managed to drag him to a volleyball game that the local colleges were doing for a fundraiser. Asahi had a shift at his work place so he unfortunately couldn't make it but that didn't dampen the mood at all. Shouyou could practically feel the excitement in the air and smiled wide, his eyes squinting. He glanced back at Kageyama once more to see him chewing on his lip as he tried to fix his zipper.

He snorted before moving back towards him and pulling him close.  
"What are you doing -"  
"Natsu always rips off her zippers when she's playing too hard at recess. " he explains instead of answering as he helps him fix the zipper. Kageyama goes incredibly still and Shouyou tries not to laugh at him. It's not like he was going to kill him with a zipper.

He steps back and looks up the boy who has another pretty blush resting on his nose and cheeks.

"There! Now you won't get a cold." He says trying to urge him to look at him. Kageyama keeps his gaze upwards to the ceiling.  
"Why do you look so constipated king? " Tsukishima asked walking up behind them, Yamaguchi next to him. Kageyama 's eyes roll over to him and he scoffs.

"Shut up, I'm just admiring the…really high ceilings." He stutters awkwardly.  
"Nice one." Tanaka says nudging him with a grin before bouncing away with Noya and Daichi on his tail. The rest of the team follows them and Shouyou watched as Kageyama continued to stare at the ceiling. 

"Come on, let's go find some good seats. The ones near the food vendors are sooo good. Plus there's a really good view!" he exclaimed.  
Kageyama looked at him, his eyes wide and shining. Did he mention that Kageyama had gorgeous eyes too?

"Seriously? You think they sell meatbuns here too?" He asks back to fiddling with his zipper.  
Shouyou grins at him before holding out his hand.  
"Come on, we don't wanna lose the team."

Kageyama scrunches his nose cutely before sighing and putting his hand in Shouyou's, still really stiff, but this was PROGRESS!!!

Shouyou gripped his hand a bit tighter before pulling him along so they could at least catch up with Suga.

The game was amazing, but of course it was. The best teams in the prefecture were playing against each other, and even though it wasn't an official match, they sure put their all into it.

But the best part of the whole game was Kageyama's reactions. When one of the balls came worryingly close to being out he almost hopped out of his seat.

Shouyou just watched him , probably with a stupid love sick smile on his face, but he quickly turned his face whenever Kageyama looked at him with a curious stare.

"Did you see that Hinata!?" he yelled turning to him, his eyes wide . Shouyou nodded excitedly adding on.  
"Yeah, it was all like 'woosh! ' 'bam!' And another 'woosh! '" he exclaimed surprised that for once he was the one matching Kageyama's energy instead of Kageyama trying to match his.

Kageyama stared at him for a second before smiling, his real smile not the creepy one and nodding before turning back to the game attentively.

Shouyou gaped at his side, in utter shock. He hated, no, he loved when Kageyama smiled genuinely, but the fact that he was the cause of it? Oh he was going to die at the age of 18 from heart failure.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned up to see Suga giving him a sympathetic smile, his other hand gripping at his own chest.  
It seems he wasn't the only one completely weak to Kageyama's soft smile.

…………

Shouyou knows he's being kinda creepy, but he likes watching what Kageyama is like when he thinks no one's watching him, which is absurd, because most of the girls in their grades were watching him. 

He punched in 'P5' on the vending machine and his milk dropped out. He picked it up and then pressed it again, getting a second one before trying and suddenly being intercepted by a girl who had really long dark hair and wide brown eyes.

"Kageyama!" she yelled . He startled, his eyes wide in surprise, his straw hanging out of his mouth. Shouyou giggled behind his hand.

"Yes?" he asks lowly, his eyes darting around.

"Kageyama Tobio, I really like you! Please accept my confession!" she said bowing down her arms outstretched holding an envelope . The amount of shock that covered Kageyama's face was laughable actually.

Did Kageyama not know how attractive he was or something?  
"I….oh." He stopped, his lips making a perfect o shape. A flush erupted on his skin and it was so adorable.

Shouyou had to cover his mouth again so he could laugh.

"I'm sorry, but I uhm, I can't. I like someone, else…." He trials off.  
The girl slowly straightens, giving him a small smile, but handing him the envelope regardless.  
"It's okay Kageyama-kun. Good luck." she said sadly before scampering away to her friend who looked as sad as she did.

Shouyou felt his chest tighten. Kageyama liked someone? Who? Did they appreciate volleyball as much as he did? Were they pretty and had long model legs? Or were they short and sweet? Maybe tall and buff?

He kept trying to figure out who it was that was worthy of Kageyama's affections until he felt a dark shadow over him.  
"Why are you just standing there ?" Kageyama asked eyeing him curiously.  
Shouyou jumped before plastering a smile on his face even though he felt kinda nauseous.

"I was waiting for you."   
Kageyama accepted it before reaching into his pocket and handing him the second milk. It was still cold.

"Thanks!" he exclaimed happily grabbing at it and forgetting about the confession…kinda.  
"Let's go, class starts soon."  
" Okay. " he said dutifully leading Kageyama away, his hand gripping his sleeve.  
Shouyou figured he could slide in the fact that Kageyama had a crush but decided against it. He didn't want Kageyama to get annoyed.

…….

The first time Shouyou dares to call Kageyama by his first name, he honestly doesn't mean too. He had been trying the name out in his mind, eyes watching Kageyama's every move. He must have felt Shouyou's eyes on him cause that's just how Kageyama was. Hyper aware of his surroundings. He stopped mid set, and glanced over to him, eyebrows raising high.

"What're you staring at?"

"Nothing!" he exclaims quickly going back to stretching. As he bends over , he watches Kageyama do the same and he wondered what it would be like to run his hands over those powerful thighs and -

"Come here, I'll toss for you." Kageyama says suddenly in front of him. Shouyou blinks before nodding excitedly. He honestly had to stop getting distracted or he'd end practice with a bloody nose.

He trails over and grabs a volleyball, tossing to him and running up. Tobio, he thinks, watching as his almost elegant hands toss the ball perfectly, because he always does it perfectly. Tobio is perfect. Perfect for him he thinks and wonders if the boy knows that.  
He's not sure why he yells out as if Kageyama can't already see him, but he does anyway cause he's an idiot. 

"Here Tobio!" He exclaims mid air and watches as the ball veers right, bouncing over as a dump.

He lands softly back on his feet, and chances a look at Kageyama who is blushing to his roots.  
"I mean, uhm, Kageyama! Sorry!" He hears himself shout a bit too loudly. Kageyama gapes at him for a while before blinking hard.

"It's, it's uhm. It's fine." He finally grumbles out before grabbing the volleyball and ducking away to Tsukishima.

Shouyou facepalms and wonders if he could drown himself with the water from his water bottle.

……..

Shouyou wonders if Kageyama knows how uncomfortable he's making Kenma feel. Practice camps are always fun, especially when it's against Nekoma but this was…borderline unbearable.

'Did Kageyama not know how similar they were?' he thought as Kageyama kept a scary, and kinda heavy gaze on Kenma who's eyes were darting betweeen his game and Kageyama.

Shouyou nudged Kageyama , and his gaze flickered to him, softening a bit and that made his chest ache.   
Kageyama was really cute. Annoyingly cute.…and it was getting ridiculous.

"Stop staring so hard and speak to him. Kenma isn't mean." He says softly.  
Kageyama chews on his lip before attempting to sit more causally.

"How long have you been setting for?" he mumbles lowly. Shouyou can't help but grin. He had such a one track mind. Kenma sat up a bit straighter and lowered his gaming system.

"Since forever probably. As long as you I think." He said shrugging.  
"How'd you get into it?"  
"Kuroo forced me."  
"Huh."  
"Yeah…" Kenma trailed off before going back to his game. Kageyama looked to Shouyou, his eyebrows raised like he was asking for Shouyou's approval on his conversation skills.

Both parties seemed to be satisfied. Shouyou saw this as major progress.   
"You did great." He said lowly. Kageyama looked pleased.  
It was nice. Really nice.

……..

Shouyo watches as Kageyama makes good conversation with Akaashi during dinner and feels very pleased. They were probably discussing volleyball, but he was still talking to someone that wasn't on their team.

But it's when he sees Kageyama giggle, his eyes squeezing shut and a faint flush on his face while Bukuto yells something funny and no doubt stupid, that he almost passes out.

"Uh." He mumbles under his breath. Kenma barely glances up from his game, and sighs.  
"What did Kageyama do now?" he asked although he sounded like he knew what Shouyou was about to say, which, no way!

"Kageyama Fucking Tobio just laughed. No, I'm sorry, he just fucking giggled." He said in an outrage. Kenma let out another sigh while it seemed that Kageyama had reverted back to his kinda blank, kinda happy resting face as he nodded along to whatever it was that Akaashi was telling him.

"Why does this make you angry Shouyou?"  
" Because! " he splutters waving his hand around. "He's so adorable! Just look at him! Oh my God, I'm in love with him." He trails off quietly before slapping a hand on his mouth. 

"How are you just figuring that out…." Tsukishima asks, carelessly stabbing at his food, and wait, when did Tsukishima get here?

"What do you mean, how am I just figuring this out? Is there a timer on love that I wasn't aware of?!" he exclaims clutching his chest.  
Yamaguchi giggles at him behind his hand, his brown eyes shining with mirth.  
Okay, also, since when was he here too?

"I've been here! You were just so obsessed with Kageyama Fucking Tobio is all." He answers grinning.

Hm, he had said that out loud huh? He glanced in Kageyama's direction to see that he was already looking at him, his head titled and his lips quirked up.  
Shouyou feels his breath get stuck in his throat before he collects himself and gives Kageyama a warm grin with a wave.

He puts his head in his hands after seeing how Kageyama's eyes crinkle and Tsukishima let's out a loud snort while Kenma and Yamaguchi exchange looks.

"So.…how do you plan to confess?" Yamaguchi asked ignoring the silence that was on them because of Shouyou's breakdown for 13 minutes.

"Confess…have you lost your mind?" Shouyou asks, his eyes wide. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and Kenma simply shook his head.  
"You never know-"  
"I dunno Yamaguchi. I'm pretty sure the only thing in his head is volleyball, not a crush on his short teammate."

"I could say the same for you. " Tsukishima sighed.

Shouyou titled his head in confusion.  
"Kageyama isn't short Tsukki. He's almost as tall as you....?"

Tsukishima just squinted at him before going back to his food.  
"Besides, I heard him say he liked someone...so I definitely have no chance." Shouyou said sighing, his heart starting to ache. 

Tsukishima got up and left the table, grumbling about idiot teammates before Shouyou shrugged and continued to watch Kageyama.   
"Has it ever, I don't know, occurred to you that maybe, just maybe, Kags was talking about you?" Yamaguchi asks, his head titled in a very…Suga type manner.

Shouyou squinted, shaking his head.  
"Uhm, no? Why would he?"  
Yamaguchi lets out a long suffering sigh at that one.

………….

"Does Tobio talk to anyone outside the volleyball ball team Shouyou?" Yachi asks him one day.

He drinks from his water bottle, also letting his eyes track Kageyama as he moves around the gym.

"No? You know this Yachi." He says grinning. She blushes slightly before standing up a bit straighter.

"And Tobio's not the type to chase someone he doesn't know right? He's barely interested in the people he does know." She said looking at him intensely.

Shouyou squinted at her warily.  
"I'm not sure where you're going with this Yachi…."  
" Oh, Shouyou! Who else could he possibly have a crush on! " she exclaimed.h

Shouyou's eyebrows shot up and he hurriedly glanced in Kageyama's direction but he was busy talking softly with Yamaguchi.

"He could like….okay fine. Let's say I'm the person he's talking about hm?" He can feel the flush on his face but he steadily ignored it . "Why hasn't he said anything? He knows that even if I wasn't in love with him, I'd let him down gently." He said thoughtfully.

Yachi rolled her eyes a bit.  
"You already know the answer to that. Tobio is just a softie who need reassurance." She says fondly, and Shouyou can't help but agree.  
He guesses it's up to him.  
He takes another sip from his bottle, leaning back to drain it when he feels a gust of wind.

"Hey Tobio!" Yachi exclaims.

"Hey Hitoka." he says softly. Shouyou thinks Kageyama has a small soft spot for Yachi even though he'll never admit it.

"What's up?" He asks , leaning foreward, and finally facing Kageyama properly.  
"Have you been overwhelming yourself again? Your face is all red and splotchy. Do you have poison ivy or something?" He fires, eyes squinted in what he knows he is concern but jeez.

He snatches the towel out of Kageyama's outstretched hand and gives him a sharp look.  
"Wow, you sure know how to make a guy feel attractive!" He says sarcastically. Kageyama snorts at him, eyes rolling. 

"You always look attractive dumbass."

Shouyou's eyes bugged out while Yachi giggled behind her hand.  
"Come on, I'll toss for you!" Kageyama calls already walking back on the court, briefly stopping to fix a first year's receiving form.  
"You still think he doesn't like you?"  
"Okay Hitoka, I get it now. " he says glumly as he stalks over to Kageyama, her small laughs following him.

……….

It really hits Shouyou while they're at a party. 

Yes he knows. Kageyama at a party?  
Insane but the party was for Sugawara's birthday. Tanaka and Noya had somehow got their hands on some expensive alcohol, and if you crossed their paths, you were given a cup.

Yes, they technically weren't legal, but hey, just a little wouldn't hurt right? Turns out it really does.

Kageyama sniffed at his cup, squinting at it as if it was a math test. Shouyou laughs at him and takes a sip from his. It burns a bit, but it taste pretty okay.  
"It doesn't taste bad Kageyama. It's pretty okay." He pacified. Kageyama sighed before taking a big gulp of it. His nose scrunched up again and his mouth twisted. He looked so cute.  
"It burns, and it's really sweet." He says looking disinterested but he takes another sip. Shouyou hides his smirk with his cup before leading Kageyama through the halls.

…..

Shouyou somehow loses sight of Kageyama as the part progresses. He greets a happy Suga who's ranting about how mature he's gotten and a Daichi who won't stop asking about his studies. After he escaped , he was drawn into a game of truth or dare, which ends in him getting a lap dance from a drunk college student and taking three shots.

He's not drunk, but he thinks he's somewhere near there.

It's when he remembers that he should have a warm body next to him that he stumbles through the crowded hallways searching for Kageyama. He finds him leaning against Tsukishima, Kageyama babbling about nothing while Yamaguchi just laughs. Tsukishima seems amused but he also has his arm securely around Kageyama who looks like he's one wrong step from falling to the ground.

He makes his way towards them, a small smile on his face.  
"Hinata!" Yamaguchi exclaims, and now that he's close, it seems Tsukishima is the only one who isn't drunk, barely even tipsy. 

"Hey Yamaguchi!" he responds . 

"Shouyou!" Kageyama exclaims letting go of Tsukishima and flopping onto Shouyou. He blinks in surprise at the facefull of Kageyama he just received. He lets his arms wraps around his waist and tried to hold the taller boy upright.

"Hey Kageyama." He says smiling softly . Kageyama has a pink flush on his face, and his bottom lip is sticking out in a pout, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why'd you leave me? Tsukishima is surprisingly comfortable, but -" he cuts off flopping foreward, nuzzling into Shouyou's neck.

"Who knew Kageyama would become so honest after just two drinks?" Tsukishima said smirking.   
"2 drinks?! His tolerance is that low?" Shouyou exclaims kinda struggling to hold up a 6'3 giant cuddling him.

"Surprising? I know right! Anyways, you're here so I'm gonna go dance! Let's go Tsukki!" Yamaguchi yells dragging a sad looking Tsukishima to the dance area. 

Shouyou sighed before leading Kageyama over to a couch. He sat down and ended up having to push a dozing Kageyama out of his lap.  
"You're going to crush me!" he wheezes as Kageyama tried to roll himself back into his lap. He smacks his lips in Shouyou's ear before sighing.

"I missed you." 

Shouyou feels his cheeks erupt in flames and looks down to see Kageyama sleeping, his arms wrapped tightly around Shouyou's neck.  
"I missed you too…Tobio." He whispers aware that the boy can't hear him. It's then, as he smells Kageyama's sickly sweet breath fanning on his face that he knows how much he loves the boy. 

………..

Shouyou's not sure how he gets the idea, but he does. He makes a groupchat with Yachi, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima and tells them the idea. Tsukishima actually compliments him on the idea and that's how knows it's pretty good. He's jumping out of his skin at his excitement, and he only hopes Kageyama doesn't pass out from being overwhelmed.

………

Tobio sighs as he drags himself to practice. His day hadn't been that good. He had definitely flunked his unit tests and would have to stay after next weekend to retake it. Plus, Hinata was absolutely nowhere to be found. He was really good at making Tobio feel better, not that he'd ever tell him that of course, but it was true! He felt incomplete without the shrimp talking his ear off about things he knew nothing of, but was interested in anyways.

Once he gets into the locker room, he sees only the first year and second years.  
"Where are the third years?" He asked a boy named Gin.

"Uh, Hinata-senpai said I should give you this." He said reaching into his back pocket. Tobio raises an eyebrow at that before shrugging and taking the paper. Gin scampers off and Tobio unfolds it.

'Go to where we first became partners.' It said.

Tobio snorted, what in the world was Hinata doing?

He put his stuff in his locker before making his way over to the fountain where they first began to understand each other. He members Hinata jumping on him and all he could think was, 'his eyes are super pretty' and also 'get the fuck off me'. It was a really interesting day if he's being honest.

By the time he finds his way there, it's a little dark since it's 5 in the evening. He finds a bundle of small milk cartons and grins, his nose scrunching.

What...did his birthday come early?  
No, his birthday wasn't for another month so what in the world was going on?  
He finds another note taped to the milks, and hurriedly ripped it off, unfolding it.

'Make your way to where we eat and relate'

He noticed this one wasn't as cryptic, Hinata must have lost ways to sound poetic and that makes him grin. He walks over to the lunch area they eat at with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. He goes there, but find nothing. He feels a bit anxious cause it's getting darker and he's walking around the school grounds with milk.

He reads the note again and he gasps before jogging to where they practice volleyball and eat when they want to be alone. 

He remembers all the times they ran down there just to toss and spike. Even if one of them had a bad day, they found themselves down by the oak tree playing together. 

Underneath the big oak tree near the side of the lunch area.  
He stops and finds two meatbun packages.

"Oh my God." He says because what had he done to deserve this ?  
Meatbuns were amazing, first of all, but as he picked them up, he noticed there was a round object near it.

He fumbled for it, shoving the meatbuns in his pocket and reaches for his phone flashlight.  
He sees a candle and a match. He snorted at how dramatic but thoughtful Hinata was before lighting the candle and ripping away the note quickly.

'I bet you went to the wrong place huh? You're an idiot! Anyways, come to where we became best friends and where we'll become more Bakageyama~~'

Tobio sniffs a bit, before making his way to the gym. He goes in through the first entry way not wanting his juniors to see him tearing up as he goes to meet Hinata in the gym.

It's dark and his feet kinda hurt, but the candle's flame is especially strong and it kinda smelled like oranges now that he was paying attention.

He calms himself down before swinging open the door.

"Hinata?" He calls out, the candle not doing much in total darkness.

"Now!' He hears someone exclaim. Light flashes and he almost drops his milk and candle in surprise.

He looks up to see fairy lights around the walls of the gym being lit up by Yachi who's smiling and Hinata grinning at him, bouncing from side to side.  
" Hinata.... " he repeats softly hoping he's not being played with because he can feel his eyes tearing now.

Hinata snaps and a sign drops down and in bright orange, it says 'I'm in Love with Kageyama Tobio.'

Tobio feels his eyes bug out of his head.  
His eyes dart to the people holding the banner up and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima both give him small smiles.

He feels his hand start to tremble as he stares at both of them wide eyes and Hinata slowly walks towards him, his face soft and eyes bright. He really is such a beautiful person Tobio distantly remember thinking before he blows out his candle, puts it on the floor and grabs Hinata to his chest.

…….

"I love you too." Kageyama says softly. Shouyou wraps his arms around him just as tight, smiling into his chest. It hadn't really occurred to him that Kageyama would accept but he thanks every deity he can think of that he did. Shouyou thinks he hears Yachi clap somewhere in the background.

"You had me scared for a second.…are you crying Kageyama-kun? Oh my God, you're so-"

Kageyama stops him with a peck on his lips and watches him with a small smile as Shouyou freezes, his face flushing.  
Shouyou can feel his heart beating harshly and he's surprised he didn't pass out.

"I'm not crying dumbass, I'm just shocked." Kageyama insisted turning his head slightly and sniffing.  
Shouyou looks up at him with a grin.

"It's okay Tobio~~. You look cute anyways!" he exclaims, happily watching how Kageyama blushes at that, his eyes wide and so blue.

He stands on his toes for another kiss and Kageyama must think he deserves it because he cups his cheek and let's their lips move together. Shouyou's fingers curl in Kageyama's practice shirt as he licks along Kageyama's lips to get better access. 

Kageyama pulls back and pants softly against Shouyou's mouth.

"Yeah, it was awesome Shou. Thank you..." He trails off giving him another smile .

Two smiles in one day? He's not sure he'll survive the walk home.   
Shouyou just pats his cheeks before interlacing their fingers, and pulling him out the gym.  
And of course, Kageyama follows.

…………

Shouyou sighed softly, rolling his neck as the game of truth or dare raged on in front of him. Normally he'd be buzzing out of his seat in excitement, but today he just wasn't feeling it.  
He lets his gaze drift over to Kageyama. He had joined late so he was sitting a couple spots away from Shouyou, but he still had a good enough view. 

Kageyama was leaning back on his hands, his bangs pushed to the side because it was hot as hell in the basement. His pink lips were parted and his deep blue eyes wandered in between the game and the ceiling.

Shouyo sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, watching Kageyama. He was so pretty.  
No wait, he was hot. Very hot.  
He can't believe he had managed to make Kageyama his. Yup, that's right! Kageyama Tobio was dating one Hinata Shouyou. He considered it his greatest accomplishment.

Shouyou couldn't help but blush a bit when Kageyama (his boyfriend!) lazily looked up, and gave him a small smile, a flush on his usually pale skin. Kageyama was definitely drunk.

"What?" he mouthed squinting. Shouyou shook his head at him, giving a smile back.  
Kageyama rolled his eyes before quickly standing up, almost falling and Shouyou laughed because he was so stupid.

He regained his footing before making his way over to Shouyou, squeezing in between him and this blonde girl who had no regard for his personal space.

The blonde made an affronted noise but Kageyama ignored her, ever the rude one.  
Shouyou giggled to himself as Kageyama hooked their arms together, and leaned into him. Shouyou smiled down at him and Kageyama looked up quizingly.  
Kageyama was always so cuddly and affectionate when he was drunk.  
He loved it.  
"Why were you staring at me?" he asks softly, smacking his lips after.  
Shouyou grinned at his one track mind.  
"You looked good. You look really good Tobio." he said lowly .Kageyama 's eyes widened and his flush intensified as he bit his lip, staring up at Shouyou coyly.

"Mhm." he hummed before pulling Shouyou closer and kissing him softly. Shouyou melted against him like butter, and let his tongue slip into Kageyama's mouth, tasting the fruity drink that made him tipsy. He tilted Kageyama's head back a bit and slowly licked into his mouth, trying to taste more of him.

Kageyama let out a small moan and Shouyou almost pulled him even closer, but he didn't want to completely embarrass himself.

He unwillingly pulled back, breathing out his nose and feeling a bit dazed.  
Kageyama just grinned at him, before pulling him up and dragging him out of the room.  
Shouyou can't say he was annoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sm for reading! I guess you could maybe call this a filler for the next fic I'm working on but take care until next time!  
> I hope you all have a wonderful week <333333
> 
> p.s.: ananya, I adore you. thank you for being such an amazing friend. and I hope you're properly surprised😋


End file.
